


Hey, Shuichi!

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, The saiou could be read as platonic or romantic, This is a mess but that’s fine, i hope i get better too Ouma, idc, im really tired and cried while writing this, vent - Freeform, whatever man read it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: another vent. how surprising.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Hey, Shuichi!

**Kokichi** : good morning !! I hope you’re doing well 

**Kokichi** : hey Shuichi!! How are you doing today? 

**Kokichi** : have a good day, okay ? :D 

~

Kokichi placed his phone back onto his bed before curling back up under the blankets and closing his eyes. He hoped Shuichi would respond with his normal ‘Good Morning, Ouma-kun!’, the kind where Kokichi could tell he was smiling as he sent it. 

Kokichi sighed happily at the thought, Shuichi’s calm and patient smile directed at him. Just as warm and adoring as he remembered it being. He should probably get up now, shouldn’t he? That sounded like a good idea, but instead, he nuzzled deeper into his pillow. Sleep was much better, he needed as much rest as possible. 

With a soft hum, he went back to sleep. Asleep undisturbed by any notifications on his phone.

~

**Kokichi** : gm shumai!! 

**Kokichi** : are u doing well? I hope so!!!

**Kokichi** : well, i hope you have a good day :]

~

He buried his phone in his pocket and returned his attention to class. Kokichi had almost forgotten and he...he wanted to greet Shuichi every day. A good morning helped a lot sometimes, started the day positively just like a simple “goodnight” ended it positively.    
  


Either way, his smile falls because Shuichi might think he doesn’t care if he forgets. He  _ does _ care, that’s why he’s still doing this. He doesn’t know what else to do, but he’s sure that there isn’t any way he could bear not doing anything. Maybe if he did this enough, it would change something.    
  


It doesn’t matter, he decides. He’ll just keep greeting Shuichi every day. Even if he’ll never receive a reply, he’ll keep speaking. 

~   
  
**Kokichi** : Hey Shuichi. I know I didn’t say good morning today, sorry. I was having um...I was thinking about you, I guess.

**Kokichi** : Do you remember that one time we went to the festival and got on the Ferris wheel?

**Kokichi** : I’ve never seen you so happy before 

**Kokichi** : Were you happy then? 

**Kokichi** : Did I make you happy?

~

He sighed and watched his phone quietly. It was all ruined, he knew he wouldn’t ever get a reply. Kokichi watched and watched, a sob at the back of his throat as his phone stayed as silent as ever. 

_ “Hey, Ouma-kun?”  _ Shuichi’s familiar voice rang in his ears, making him screw his eyes shut as he tried to shut it out.

_ “Thank you for taking me out today. This was fun.”  _ He remembers Shuichi’s sad and subdued expression, how glassy his eyes looked. His voice was even raspy like he was about to cry. Kokichi felt like an idiot for blaming it on Shuichi’s constant tiredness.

_ “Hmm? No problem, Shumai.”  _ A smile from himself. He had grabbed Shuichi’s, trying to comfort him because he had known  _ something  _ was off. It was warm just like it always was. 

_ “Well, goodbye Kokichi.”  _ Shuichi had smiled at him again before taking his hand back and leaving. 

Kokichi hadn’t even managed to say goodbye back. 

~   
  


**Kokichi** : Hey Shuichi. 

**Kokichi** : Are you doing well today?

**Kokichi** : I hope so.

**Kokichi** : I want to forget about you.

**Kokichi** : I hate you. Leave me alone.

**Kokichi** : Are you mad because I couldn’t help you?

**Kokichi** : I want to live without thinking about you. Leave me alone. 

**Kokichi** : Please.

~

Kokichi doesn’t know why he still wants a reply. He doesn’t know why he still wants to see Shuichi turn around and smile at him, or why he wants to keep holding on forever and tell him that he’s sorry. He’s sorry, he’s  _ sorry _ and he misses him, and it’s tearing it all apart. He wants to say he’s so thankful for being a part of Shuichi’s life, he wants to say goodbye and he wants so many things.    
  
He’ll never get any of them. 

~   
**Kokichi** : Hey.

**Kokichi** : I’m sorry I was so mean last time, heh. 

**Kokichi** : It’s late, so good evening Shuichi.

**Kokichi** : Um.

**Kokichi** : Thank you. For everything, really.

**Kokichi** : Thank you for living the life you did, even if it ended. 

**Kokichi** : I wish you were with me. I wish I could’ve helped you. 

**Kokichi** : But I’m gonna keep going if that’s alright.

**Kokichi** : When I can say hi to you again, I’m never going to let you go, okay?

**Kokichi** : Good night, Shuichi. Goodbye.

**Kokichi** : Stay safe. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how you’re doing up there. i wonder if you know how I feel.
> 
> i miss you. i dont know what to do anymore. 
> 
> i love you, okay? so, so much.


End file.
